


start again (from zero)

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, dance practice, hyungwon is a brat, most definitely canon, their from zero performance called for this, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: The heat, exhaustion, the panting filling the room, the loud music to move them, and most of all the contact, the touching, the sensations - sometimes Hyungwon just can't keep control when he and Hoseok practice for their duet performance, From Zero.





	start again (from zero)

**Author's Note:**

> Consider what it was like for Hyungwonho to practice the choreography for this song together and god it just provides thousands for fanfics from just that right there.
> 
> Also, I haven't edited this through so please excuse any typos you find anywhere whoops

Hyungwon, on one knee, chest heaving, head hung low, and breaths loud, feels as Hoseok slides behind him and a hand snakes over his jaw. Delicate and smooth, fingers sliding up to his chin as he carefully tilts Hyungwon’s head up to him, eyes about to lock once again in the rather intimate move they both managed into the choreography of their own duet stage.

But it breaks. Hyungwon drops his head before their eyes can meet and he stands up with a start. He doubles over, a flush of red evident on his cheeks more than he probably knows, but Hoseok can only roll his eyes at yet another failed attempt to get this right. “What now, Hyungwon?” he spits out, annoyance dripping with each word.

“You lingered too long. Missed the beat, hyung.” Hands on his knees Hyungwon makes a quick attempt to catch his breath before running over to replay the song that Hoseok had produced just for them to perform at their concerts only mere days from now. Hoseok rolls his eyes at the excuse as they get back into position and wait for the song to start.

Hoseok is stood only a few feet behind Hyungwon and he watches him start off the song on his own with sharp and precise movements, flowing smoothly as though made just for him and the sway of his hips distracts Hoseok for a moment. Just a moment at how well Hyungwon moved in time with the beat that it starts to look as though the beat follows Hyungwon more than he follows it.

Next up is Hoseok as Hyungwon slides off to the side and circles back around behind him. Hoseok’s steps are slow and short and his movements lacking a bit as his body burned with exhaustion. 

“You're falling behind again, hyung! Come on!” Hyungwon yells out over the music blasting through the room. He’s keeping focus on Hoseok’s movements through the mirror and points out every mistake as Hoseok makes them, much to the older's _enjoyment_.

Hyungwon’s part plays as they stand back-to-back, only inches separating them. At least, that's how it's supposed to be. Hoseok stands there listening to Hyungwon sing and waits for the next move, but just before it he feels Hyungwon press against him from behind _close_. Extra close. Hoseok can feel Hyungwon’s hands dropping to his side and swears they are purposely too close to his own hips given that Hyungwon's back is against his. It's distracting, and he blames Hyungwon for missing the next step and nearly tripping over the taller dancer as he spins on his heels. 

Hyungwon faces him, signing loudly and hands on his hips. “Hoseok, what are you doing?”

Hoseok notices the hint of disappointment in Hyungwon's tone and how it's only there to force away the smirk that tugged on his lips for a split second. Hyungwon is a tease but never like this. Yesterday’s practice went well for the first time compared to how usually dance practice for their duet stage together ends early from the frustration and tension that builds up between them during it, both needing to rush home and hope the shower is free for them to take as long as they need together. Yesterday though none of that happened and Hoseok blamed stress from the concert nearing them sooner than expected. But now today Hyungwon seems to be purposely teasing him and testing his patience. 

They play the song again and get back into their positions, starting over again and this time Hoseok is not gonna let Hyungwon win. If he wants to think he can have control like that, do what he wants, tell Hoseok what to do, _act like a brat_ , then Hoseok is just gonna have to teach him a lesson instead. Hyungwon sways his hips again this time, too, reminding Hoseok of how perfectly his body moves in every situation and position that he wants to pin him down into. 

Hoseok isn't going to let him win.

Practice goes on normally for a bit more until they stand back-to-back again and Hoseok attempts to make Hyungwon snap. Hyungwon tries to back himself up against Hoseok's back again like last time, but instead he feels arms wrap around his waist when he tries. Hot breath on his neck and a shiver down his spine catches Hyungwon off guard as a gasp pushes from his lungs, the chuckle behind him echoes louder than the music in his head as well. 

Hoseok's hands dare to go lower, to wrap his fingers around Hyungwon's bulge slightly and listen to the quiet pant it rewards him with. “Is this how you seek attention?” Hoseok breathes down his neck, leaving a kiss behind on the sensitive skin and feeling the arch in Hyungwon's spine deepen and next thing he knows is Hyungwon's ass is pressing against his dick as well. He pulls away quick and steps back before Hyungwon can be given any satisfaction and continues on with practice normally.

Until Hyungwon speaks up again, dropping onto one knee. “Pick up the pace, _hyung_ , you're falling behind again,” he comments, a bit of annoyance in his voice suddenly. He feels Hoseok slide in behind him as usual and he prepares himself for this, constantly a battle to get through this without pulling Hoseok down and begging to be taken over. Their practices rarely end without that happening during this as is. It was interesting because they made it a challenge every time; if Hyungwon can make it through the whole practice for hours without asking or begging Hoseok to take him back to their dorm and fuck him well into the couch or against the wall of the shower, then he’ll be rewarded with just that. But if Hyungwon breaks then he gets nothing. Having to go home and head in the bathroom, slump down with his back against the wall and hand over his mouth and keep quiet as he as to get himself off alone without even Hoseok there to watch and tell him what to do to himself like he prefers.

And today Hyungwon really seems to be stepping up his game to win.

He wants to feel Hoseok's fingers on his chin lifting his head to him, but instead he feels fingers drag through his hair and before he's given time to collect the sudden change his head is yanked back by his hair and eyes forced up to Hoseok.

The older towers over Hyungwon, leaning over him and bringing his lips close to his, forgetting the practice altogether as he makes them miss the next step anyway. Their lips are mere inches apart and Hyungwon can feel his breath on his lips.

“You think you can keep telling me what to do?” Hoseok spits out, eyes dark when he loses his patience.

“Yes.” There is no hesitation at all. Hyungwon lets out his response with such ease, inching forward a bit to feel Hoseok against him more but receiving nothing. “You haven’t stopped me.”

His grasp around Hyungwon's hair tightens and he pulls a bit more, loving how he elicits a moan just from that and the reward goes straight to his dick. Hoseok can't stop himself, the look Hyungwon is giving him like he wants to be held down by his wrists or his throat with Hoseok’s hands around while he fucks him harder to leave a lasting impression for Hyungwon to remember, or until his vision blurs with the harsh pleasure exploding through him and his voice breaks and fades from all the screams. Hoseok slams his lips down on Hyungwon's, not giving the young dancer any time as his bites down on his reds lips to bruise and force his tongue down his throat.

Hoseok’s grip on his hair alone is too strong for Hyungwon to move and he can't beg to be pushed down when Hoseok won't give him a second to breathe through the kiss. It’s loud. Messy. Hyungwon can taste Hoseok a little too well - sweet strawberries, a common taste on Hoseok’s tongue.

“You taste good, hyung.” Hyungwon steals the split second chance he is given to talk when Hoseok pulls away to adjust his lips better to Hyungwon’s. The taller giggles into the kiss which just makes Hoseok pull on his hair. There's a gasp from Hyungwon as their lips part and his head is pulled back more, a slight hiss of pain in the middle of it, too.

Hoseok’s lips attack Hyungwon’s neck, sucking and biting and licking bright red and purple hickies at a spot just below his jaw. His teeth are sharp on Hyungwon’s skin - his delicate skin being marked in such an obvious spot and all he can do is moan and gasp at the feeling of Hoseok’s teeth trying to break his flesh. His fingers, as long and slender as they are, tremble as they grasp at the collar of Hoseok’s shirt as if his life depends on it, a weak and futile attempt to pull Hoseok down on top of him.

Hyungwon had control over Hoseok for the entire practice today. He had Hoseok right in the palm of his hand and he was leading him, telling him what to do and getting him to do all of it without question, without protest. But now with just one simple movement, Hoseok flipped everything around. Hoseok took Hyungwon’s control without hesitation, and without a fight - he took it and he used it against him, keeping Hyungwon weak and vulnerable. Keeping him begging. Hyungwon wanted his control back, wanted to actually put up a fight, but part of him just wanted to surrender right under Hoseok and he _loved_ it.

Hoseok pulls his fingers out of Hyungwon’s hair, breaking their kiss suddenly and leaving Hyungwon unsatisfied with it. It didn’t fade away, it was broken and Hoseok’s lips just pulled away in the middle of it instead it felt. Hyungwon wants more, _needs_ more, and he whines for it. Eyes dark and imagining all the things he wants Hoseok to do to him, and lips parted and red and bruised and _used_ and ready to beg him for it all.

“Now, are you gonna behave?” He runs the back of his hand over Hyungwon's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

Hyungwon kisses at his hand, giving little kitten licks at his fingers. “What do you think?” The sight of Hyungwon taking in his finger in his mouth, nibbling at the tip before sucking on it, has Hoseok weak already. Hyungwon demands attention a lot, demands to be pleased or do the pleasing - it doesn't matter so long as Hoseok's hands are on him - but today is a whole new level of trying to get Hoseok's attention to the point of going far enough to get him angry as well.

“Really, Hyungwon? Right here?”

A smirk plays across Hyungwon's face as he continues to look up at Hoseok and there's an obvious hint of lust in his eyes to top it off. “I brought lube. Besides, would you last until we got home?” Hyungwon pulls at the strings to Hoseok's sweatpants like the little fucking tease he is. 

Hoseok's fingers drag through his hair again, petting him softly and Hyungwon practically mewls at the feeling. That is, until Hoseok grabs a fistful of hair again and pulls him close. “You are such a little brat, you know that?”

“I try,” Hyungwon comments back with such pride written all over his face that Hoseok can do nothing but shake his head in disbelief at what he has become and realise just how much more he needs to discipline him, if that’s really what Hyungwon wants.

“Then,” he lets his fingers slide out of Hyungwon’s hair, lifting his head up to him by his chin, “what do you want, baby?”

Hyungwon smiles up at him when he hears that, taking it as permission to do whatever he wants (not that Hyungwon really waits for permission when they are already this far gone). Lowering his other knee, Hyungwon fixes himself in front of Hoseok. Fingers digging into the waistband of Hoseok's pants, he slowly pulls them down with his lip between his teeth and pressure on it to calm down his excitement. Hyungwon makes quick work of dropping Hoseok's pants and underwear to his ankles, and even quicker work of licking his lips as he wraps a hand around Hoseok's dick and giggles to himself at the growl Hoseok lets out when he does. “Already thought of me, huh, hyung?”

A few pumps - slow, soft, short pumps from Hyungwon's hand and Hoseok knows he's teasing, trying to get Hoseok to be rough. And he's right.

Hyungwon just barely has his fingers wrapped around his cock as he gives short pumps that do nothing for anyone. He's doing it to make Hoseok snap quicker. Hoseok is angry, already lost his patience with him - all Hyungwon has to do now is give that last final push to have Hoseok grab his hair and push his dick into his mouth and down his throat. To have his hands around his neck and Hoseok to flip him into any position he wants him in. Maybe push Hyungwon's chest down to the cold floor and ass in the air while he takes him. He doesn't care, he just to feel Hoseok’s hands on his body and his teeth marking every untouched part of it while he makes him beg.

Hyungwon wants to beg. He likes to beg. To have Hoseok tell him what to do and demand it so he can disobey him without hesitation knowing full well that'll get him manhandled by Hoseok and given nothing in return until he begs. Yes, Hyungwon likes to be handled, for Hoseok to use him up until he can barely even carry himself anymore. Hoseok is so much stronger than Hyungwon, so that is exactly why Hyungwon likes to fight back, to push and pull Hoseok around, to act tough, to act like he can hold Hoseok down however he wants. Sometimes Hoseok lets him… for a while. Hyungwon simply just loves to have control, it's what he knows best, and then he loves even more to have it taken away from him.

And there it is, Hoseok’s fingers in his hair, petting him and easing him on softly. “Come on, baby boy, be good.” The way he can feel how the older is gently pulling his head closer by his hair, a not-so-subtle way of telling Hyungwon to wrap his pretty little mouth around him. It does work, too, and that's because Hoseok knows well just how weak Hyungwon is to the little pet names he's been given, taking pride in every single one even brat. 

His mouth works perfectly around Hoseok’s dick, tongue licking at the underside and tracing at the veins, lips looking so beautiful around Hoseok like that, and teeth just barely grazing over the surface. Hyungwon is good at this. Too good. His slender fingers can do enough work on their own but once he brings his mouth into it, his tongue giving little licks to the head and circling around it teasingly, then he really drives Hoseok crazy with it all. His hand strokes what he doesn't get with his mouth. He could if he wanted to, but for hyungwon he likes a little fight to everything. He likes extra effort thrown in here and there, to give Hoseok an excuse to use him and get rough with him when he wants something from him.

“Come on, my little prince, you can do better than this.” Looking down and just seeing Hyungwon there on his knees, one hand holding onto Hoseok’s thigh to keep him steady and the other pumping his cock, pretty and plump lips wrapped perfectly around his cock as well, eyes looking up at him through his bangs and batting his eyelashes like it's the most casual thing, like he's innocent and pure and untainted and not currently sucking hungrily on Hoseok’s dick. It is truly a sight to behold. Even more do when Hyungwon pulls his hand away to hold onto Hoseok’s hips while he deep throats him. Not even a single gag. Hoseok can feel as he hits the back of Hyungwon's throat, but Hyungwon remains unfazed. 

Hoseok pets his little kitten again, Hyungwon batting his eyelashes again in response as he takes him deeply over and over with just the wet sound of Hyungwon’s tongue to bounce off the walls in the room (and the low groans Hoseok lets out). “Shame,” Hoseok growls as Hyungwon sucks well on the head, “would've been nice to hear you choke as well.”

While Hyungwon takes pride in not having much of a gag reflex at all, Hoseok is constantly saddened by this instead every time he wishes to punish Hyungwon and have him take in everything but rarely ever gets a sound out besides some pleased hums.

“You are so pretty, even with a cock in your mouth like that. _Especially_ like that.” Hoseok gently pushes his hips forward, making his Hyungwon take in just a bit more each time. “Can you just imagine if one of the others walked in right now? They’re all practising for their stages, but here you are,” Hoseok breathes in, biting his lip to hold back a moan as Hyungwon looks up at him with those big eyes that are filled with lust and yet somehow make him look so innocent at the same time. Sometimes Hoseok hates it when he looks up at him like that because of how pure he looks. “Here you are, putting your mouth to use like this instead. Would you like if one of them walked in right now and saw you like this?”

Hyungwon hums in response, bobbing his head faster and barely able to keep looking up at Hoseok. “F-fuck, you’re good at this.” And Hyungwon takes pride in hearing Hoseok say that. Hyungwon, of course, already knows he is, but every time he gets to hear Hoseok actually say it it becomes ten times better.

The second that Hyungwon’s free hand even starts to reach down to slip into his pants, Hoseok pulls his head away from him by his hair and all Hyungwon can do is hiss at the sharp sudden pain as his head is yanked back. “Was I _too_ good?” Hyungwon comments as he licks his lips.

Hoseok just stares at him for a second as he catches his breath, seeing the saliva drip down at the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth not really helping much. “Get the lube, _prince_.”

Hyungwon likes that one. _Prince_. Being Hoseok’s little prince, his spoiled little brat of a prince. Standing up with a proud smirk and a chuckle, Hyungwon throws his arms over Hoseok’s shoulders and pecks him on the lips, still able to taste him in his mouth. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Before he can even take in another breath, fingers wrap around his neck and next thing Hyungwon knows is Hoseok’s lips attacking his jaw. Breath in his ear, Hoseok’s heavy breathing running hot down his neck and in his ear while his hand is wrapped completely around his neck is honestly enough to make Hyungwon’s eyes roll back, to lose his breath entirely and his knees go weak. It’d be enough to make him come if he was just a little bit more sensitive to it all. And Hoseok’s voice in his ear, _holy fuck_ Hoseok’s voice in his ear, deep and heavy and daring and dark and the _growls_ and little threats he knows turn Hyungwon on so well. “Get the lube, Hyungwon, or I’ll just fuck you without it. Think you’d like it raw like that? You probably would fucking _love_ it.”

All Hyungwon can do is shiver at the way Hoseok says that, demanding he do something, telling him what he’ll like and what he won’t. Hyungwon, in short, likes to be used. He isn't satisfied completely until after every time he's so worn he can't barely even catch his breath, his body marked in every place that he can hide easily with clothes in public, he's covered in layers of sweat, and can taste Hoseok on his tongue even hours later.

And Hoseok knows it.

Hyungwon has never stood up so quickly and darted to the other side of the room before. Throwing his bag open and rummaging through it, practically pulling it inside out until he finds the small bottle of lube and races back to Hoseok.

“Why’re you in such a hurry?” Hoseok teases as Hyungwon pulls his shirt off in a hurry and goes for his pants next. “No, no, no. On your knees.” Fingers tangle in Hyungwon’s hair and a gasp pushing out from his lungs as he’s pushed down again. Hyungwon figures it’s probably his easiest one, the easiest way to break him, but _god_ does he love when Hoseok uses his strength advantage against him. Hyungwon likes to be manhandled well and Hoseok knows exactly how to do it well.

His first thought is Hoseok wants him to suck him off again, use his mouth again and better this time, but before he can so much as lick his lips and smirk up at Hoseok, he’s pushed down to the hard cold floor below. The sudden contact with it against his back causes a loud hiss and a few curses. There’s even more curses though when Hoseok’s teeth meet with his flesh as well. Right under his jaw, teeth nibbling and tongue soothing the area when he’s done.

“H-Hoseok! You can’t leave hickies there!” How the hell is Hyungwon gonna hide this one later? How is he supposed to go back to the dorm with another violent purple and red bruise on his neck? Or attend any events with fans?

Hoseok just smiles as he leans down and attacks his collarbone with his lips as well. “I can do whatever I want. Isn’t that right?” Hand reaching down cups Hyungwon’s bulge through his shorts, giving a few squeezes and the way Hyungwon squirms and moans and whines is just delightful. The sight is perfect. To have Hyungwon under him surrendering control to him again. No, that’s wrong. “You always think you have control, Hyungwon, and that you _give_ it to me, but you’re just lucky I let you be such a brat.”

His hands try to grab at Hoseok’s shoulders, pull him close for a kiss, but the second he moves them Hoseok pins them down above his head and his grip doesn’t loosen for even a second, even when he switches to pinning them down with one hand. “F-fuck… Admit it, you love it when I try to take control as well,” Hyungwon fights back, trying to put on a smile but it drops within seconds to make way for a few more moans and curses as Hoseok strokes his dick through his shorts.

“I love that you think you still can do whatever you want. I thought I’ve proven to you enough that you can’t? I would think by now you’d know not to purposely make me mad like that, kitten.” A tight squeeze and Hyungwon’s back is arching against the floor and mouth is falling open into a shaky moan. “I think you need to be punished, don’t you?” Hoseok leans close, biting at the spot just below Hyungwon’s ear and smiling to himself as he can _hear_ Hyungwon breaking apart. Such a pleasant sound to hear Hyungwon’s voice shake with his moans. To hear that voice, deep and loud, to shake and sometimes even crack (sometimes Hyungwon even loses his voice in the middle of it) all at Hoseok’s hand and a lot of the time just his voice as well. Hyungwon’s weak, fragile, he acts tougher than he is, pushing and pulling Hoseok around like he owns him and is bigger than him and doing it all with a smile to top it right off, but Hoseok likes to show him he really doesn’t have any strength over him. Hyungwon is weak, and Hoseok can break him so very easily. He’s fragile, and yet he begs Hoseok to be rough with him as if he can make it through that. Even right now Hoseok is going easy on Hyungwon cause he knows how delicate he is.

Biting Hyungwon’s ear is enough to hear the younger suppress a moan behind a bite of his lip as well. “Now, only good boys get to come, right?” Hoseok says right in his ear and Hyungwon doesn’t even dare fight back, nodding and humming his agreement. “Then be a good boy, Hyungwon, and maybe you can come tonight.”

Just the thought that Hoseok can put him through all this and more and not let him finish as well is too much for Hyungwon. He pushes his knees together to stop himself from thrusting up against Hoseok’s hand because, as Hoseok has said before during a similar punishment, _”good boys wait their turn”_. Hyungwon still holds that one against Hoseok.

“You’ve always liked punishments, baby, right? This one should be easy then.” He trails lower and lowers, leaving marks behind wherever he can. Hyungwon can feel the burn of each one on his skin, the way it stings after Hoseok bites and sucks and licks and kisses at his body. Right now he can feel his tongue on his chest, trailing down, purposely teasing. All the while his hand palms over Hyungwon’s bulge as well, tight circular motions with his hand through the thin layers of fabric

Hands above his hand pinned down to the floor, Hyungwon is trapped and can’t move, can’t beg Hoseok to just break him already. Lucky for him, Hoseok’s extra impatient today with the exhaustion from practice. Hoseok pulls away and the hand holding Hyungwon down and the other that made sure to keep him ready to beg both pull away and go straight for his shorts, yanking it down with his underwear without warning or even so much as a word.

Hyungwon is left fully exposed beneath Hoseok and his control ripped away from him in an instant. All he does now is lie there, chest heaving and eyes staring right up at Hoseok, not wanting to miss even a second as he waits for him to touch him again. The anticipation makes his blood rush, a head rush - everything. Every second that Hoseok sits there straddling him and does nothing to him is like hours of waiting to Hyungwon.

And Hoseok still isn’t even exposed like Hyungwon is.

“H-hyung… your shirt… take it off.”

Hoseok glances down at the black shirt he still has on and then back to Hyungwon. “Are you still trying to tell me what to do?”

Just a short moment of silence as Hyungwon hesitates, wondering what other kinds of trouble he can get himself in if he says ‘yes’. So he’s quiet to give out a shake “N-no.”

“Good.” Despite all that, Hoseok still pulls his shirt off over his head like Hyungwon wanted, so he can see Hoseok’s body, run his hands over it all he wants.

Without wasting any time, Hoseok hooks Hyungwon’s legs over his shoulders and dripples some lube onto his fingers. He can feel the younger trembling impatiently already as he works two fingers inside him without much of a problem. Hyungwon’s eyes shut tight as he lets himself drown in the feeling of Hoseok’s fingers inside of him and the fucking hand Hoseok keeps running up and down his thigh to keep him stable.

He knows he needs to be patient with this, but _fuck_ if he doesn’t just want Hoseok to fuck him already and make it last.

“Kitten, I was thinking,” Hoseok’s voice is soft and quiet, not daring to disturb the beautiful sounds Hyungwon is making, “can you come untouched for me?”

Hyungwon swears Hoseok brushed his fingers over his prostate just at that very moment on purpose, and his words plus fingers working Hyungwon open were almost enough to already have him coming untouched. “W-what?”

Another finger slips in with ease and Hyungwon’s knuckles turn white from holding onto Hoseok’s shoulders for dear life, biting his lip as he rolls his head back against the hard floor. “Your punishment. You’re not coming tonight unless you can come untouched before I’m done with you.”

Hyungwon is almost ready to beg him right now to let him come, to not put him through this, not now of all times. Of all times Hoseok can experiment with Hyungwon’s sensitivity can it not be _now_ when Hyungwon needs it the most?

He can’t even open his mouth first to protest against it and beg instead, not caring if it gets him a worse punishment because right now this is the worst. Hyungwon admits that, god, does it excite him because now Hoseok has to get creative to make sure Hyungwon comes, to make sure it’s good enough for him that he can finish still, and Hyungwon wants Hoseok to push him over the edge in every way possible at once, but not now.

Hoseok pulls his fingers out and Hyungwon is left there shaking and waiting. Grabbing the lube again, the older leans back on his wrist and pours a bit over his dick, groaning as he gives himself a few good strokes. “Also, my prince, since you seem to want control so badly,” Hoseok pauses to wait for Hyungwon to look at him, wait to see if Hyungwon gets it. “You’re going to ride me.”

Hands grasping Hyungwon’s ankles tightly, he is pulled closer and it pushes a groan out from his lungs as well. “I want you to show me again how you can move your hips.” Hoseok grabs him by his wrists and guides him onto his lap, Hyungwon too weak to suggest anything different as he just wants to feel Hoseok. “You want it rough? _Make_ me give it to you rough then.”

He helps Hyungwon, holding his waist as the younger slowly lowers himself down on him with a few groans and sharp inhales from them both.

“ _Oh god, Hoseok._ ” Hyungwon breathes out sharply as he starts groaning, feeling Hoseok fill him up completely. And yet it’s not enough. He doesn’t wait, needing Hoseok so bad and to feel more, feel _everything_ right away. Rocking his hips back and forth, Hyungwon stares down at Hoseok and watches him throw his head back with a hiss between his teeth. _Oh my god_. Hyungwon can see them in the mirrors surrounding them and fucking hell the sight - Hyungwon’s hands on Hoseok’s chest to keep himself as steady as possible as he rolls his hips back and forth, Hoseok’s dick hitting his little sweet spot every now and then and his whole body reacts in jolts that he can see perfectly in the mirror.

Hoseok wanted to give him back some of his control he needed so badly, but Hyungwon can’t do this.

There’s a slight buck of Hoseok’s hips up into him and Hyungwon practically falls forward with a long, drawn out moan. His nails scratch at Hoseok’s chest as there is another one, a deeper one, a harder one.

The only things he can focus on, the only things he can feel is Hoseok’s cock inside him, stretching him ever-so-slightly, burying inside him, hitting his prostate and throwing him over the edge, and how his own dick is throbbing for attention. He doesn’t even realise he reaches a hand to grasp his cock until Hoseok is pulling him away by his wrist.

“I said no touching!” there’s a bite to Hoseok’s words but it’s short-lived as a growl pushes past his teeth when Hyungwon rolls his hips back.

The younger dancer starts moving up more, lifting himself up and letting himself drop back down on Hoseok’s cock, feeling it hit hard inside him. Is head drops, eyes shut tight and teeth on his lip, hands on Hoseok’s chest and keeping himself up and he moves. His knees are already shaking even as he straddles him. Hoseok adds little thrusts in there as well to keep Hyungwon going and all he has to do is glimpse at the mirror again to draw out several moans.

Hyungwon can see himself in the mirror, practically bouncing on Hoseok’s dick with his hips rocking back and forth as he goes.

“Do you like it, kitten?” Hoseok’s voice is unsteady as well, not as much as Hyungwon’s he stutters out a weak “y-yes.” Hyungwon’s so close to coming, he can feel himself throbbing as he’s on the edge, but he just can’t get that last push and he is so damn close to just grabbing Hoseok’s hand and begging him to get him off.

“I t-thought you liked it hard? Liked a workout? You’re not doing a good job.” Hoseok hisses and takes a hold of Hyungwon’s hips, doing the work for him as he lifts Hyungwon up to just the head before pushing him back down and meeting him halfway with a hard thrust that quite literally takes the breath right out of Hyungwon’s lungs.

There’s a moan somewhere of Hoseok’s name between all the curses and heavy pants as Hyungwon falls forward a little more. Already he’s given up all his control to Hoseok. Even like this Hyungwon can’t handle having control and needs to be handled, needs to be led and told what to do, needs to be fucked however Hoseok wants. His legs are shaking at Hoseok’s sides as he looks at them in the mirror again, watching how he lifts him up so easily by his waist and just as easily pushes him down in time with his thrust to fuck into him harder and deeper with each one.

It’s slow, hard, and deep. And it’s not enough.

Hoseok’s head is rolling back and his eyes shutting tight, moan after moan is pooling from his lips mixed in with a few groans and curses and Hyungwon’s name and all his sweet little pet names, too. His grip on Hyungwon’s waist tightens and becomes unstable with nails digging into to maintain his hold. And then his speed, god his speed, increasing with each thrust until he’s slamming his hips up into Hyungwon without even a second to collect himself between each one. Hyungwon’s just sitting there, hands grasping onto Hoseok’s shoulders like his life depends on it as he loses his voice somewhere in the feeling of Hoseok fucking him senseless and all his littles pleas for Hoseok to _go faster. Harder. More. God, more_.

His thrusts become too much and the sound of skin slapping skin drowns out nearly everything, except for the sound Hoseok lets out, Hyungwon’s name on his lips as he lets out the most pleasant of moans, head falling back against the floor and hands holding Hyungwon down on his dick after one last thrust. He’s coming, cock deep inside Hyungwon, and he’s reached his limit.

The first thought to cross Hyungwon’s mind is how _fucking good Hoseok sounds when he comes, when he calls his name like that_ , and then immediately after it’s panic as Hyungwon realises Hoseok finished before him.

Hyungwon is on the _verge_ of coming, he is at his limit, on the edge, but Hoseok just didn’t give him enough.

He doesn’t wait for Hoseok to completely finish - Hyungwon helps him ride it out as best as possible, rolling his hips again to feel _something_. And fuck does it do well, causing Hoseok’s body to jolt with the amount of pleasure coursing through him at this very moment and he fucks up into Hyungwon again, catching him off guard.

“H-Hoseok! Oh m-my god, _hyung!_ ” Hyungwon lets it happen easily, easier than he thought it ever would. He lets himself come undone finally, feeling his long awaited release hit him like a crashing wave and he drowns in it. His head drops, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open. Too weak and broken for even a sound to be heard, moans trapped in his throat and his arms drop from under him, unable to support him anymore as he falls right onto Hoseok’s chest and his dick throbs as his cum spills right onto Hoseok’s stomach to top it right off pleasantly.

Sliding off of him, Hyungwon rolls to the side to pant for several minutes in a weak attempt to catch his breath after all of that. Even Hoseok is just sitting there panting heavily as he waits for his body to calm down. Hyungwon mouths a slow “oh my god” as he throws his hands over his face, still shaking from how all of that just felt.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to get me to…” he trails off, having barely enough energy left to even speak. “How the hell are we getting home?” Hyungwon shakes his head, peeking at Hoseok from between his fingers.

“Well,” Hoseok glances around, looking rather lost for several seconds, “We should probably get dressed since the others might be looking for us soon to head home.”

“What time is it?”

Hoseok stands up to gather Hyungwon’s clothes, peeking at his watch. “A little past midnight. Fuck.” Hurrying over to his Hyungwon, he pulls him up a little, just enough to throw his shirt on for him.

It’s not the first time Hoseok has had to dress Hyungwon. Rather it be Hyungwon’s too exhausted after ‘a good workout’ or just too damn tired in the morning that he can barely move on his own, Hoseok dresses Hyungwon for him quite often. He stands Hyungwon up and helps him step into his shorts, pulling them up and zipping them for him and even putting his shoes on for him as well. The second he’s done dressing Hyungwon in a hurry, the younger dancer sits right back on the floor to let out a few exhausted groans while Hoseok hurries to dress himself next.

Not even a second is wasted when Hoseok sits down before Hyungwon slides over and rests his head on his lap. Still breathing a little heavily, Hoseok runs his fingers through his kitten’s dark locks of hair to soothe him. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?”

“God, no. That was perfect.” Hyungwon shuts his eyes, smiling into his heavy breaths as he feels himself slowly calming down in Hoseok’s comfort. “You’re never too rough.”

“Still, I worry.”

“Because you think I’m fragile?” Hyungwon peeks an eye up at him. “Well, I’m not so stop worrying.” As Hoseok runs his hand through his hair again, Hyungwon tilts his head up to leave a gentle kiss on finger.

“Please, yes you are.”

“Then,” Hyungwon snuggles in closer to him, fingers fiddling with Hoseok’s shirt, “stop leaving hickies in places people are gonna see.”

Hoseok scoffs and shakes his head, sighing lightly as he pushes strands of hair away from Hyungwon’s eyes that clung to his forehead with sweat. “You look pretty with them, though.”

“I’m always pretty.” Hyungwon sits up, sliding in closer to Hoseok and pecking him on the lips, gentle and pure and innocent, soft and perfect. “How bad are they?” he asks, tilted his head to reveal the marks Hoseok had left on his neck earlier.

“Horrible,” Hoseok comments without a glance as he laughs instead and leans in to pull Hyungwon into another kiss, this one lasting longer, this one leaving all their troubles behind them, this one causing everything that isn’t them right now to cease to exist. Until there’s a voice calling them back to reality.

The other members are standing there, peeking at them from the door and Kihyun impatiently tapping his foot with a rather annoyed smile on his face. Hyungwon hides his face for a moment while Hoseok flushes red, both looking absolutely innocent, pure, compared to just a few moments ago. They are both so gentle now suddenly.

“It’s late and we’re heading back to the dorm for the night, are you two coming?” Hyunwoo is the first one to speak up, staring at the two like he hadn’t just walked in on them kissing.

Minhyuk is next to him, clinging to his arm and giggling excitedly like it’s the first time he’s catching the two like this. Jooheon is at the very back with Changkyun barely able to see over Hyunwoo and Minhyuk but very aware of what they had just seen and that’s obvious enough from the bright red flushed over their cheeks and ears. Kihyun on the other hand, is rolling is eyes as though he sees this too often, which he kinda does.

“Yeah, we’ll be right there.” Hoseok calls, waving the others off so he can take a few more seconds with Hyungwon. “You okay there?” he asks, a smile so gentle and caring on his face as he carefully pulls Hyungwon’s hands away from his face as though he is delicate and one wrong move would break him - as though he’s delicate to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Come on, let’s go.” A smile spreads over Hyungwon’s face as they stand up, fingers intertwining and it’s innocent and precious finally the way they hold onto each other like this, a stark contrast compared to earlier. And they both know it’ll start all over again tomorrow for practice again, cause the heat and proximity and movements get to them, and they aren’t very good at fighting it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long so I posted anything, but finally I am back thanks to Hyungwonho constantly feeding us well. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
